Free from one hell and into another
by Awesome cLoWn
Summary: When the wall finally falls theres something different about Prussia. Can the Canadian who helped get him free be the one to save him from himself?
1. Free from on hell and into another

Free from one hell and into another

~disclaimer….the awesomeness that is me does not own Hetalia…. At all….. if I did -smirks- well lets just say a certain Russian would be six feet under for what he did to my home land when the Berlin wall was up…kesesese

''The wall!" many people yelled from the west side of Germany as the Berlin Wall fell.

Many of these people were waiting for family members to return to them. The nation of Germany personified was no exception.

"bruder" Ludwig muttered as he looked for his brother, Gilbert, thru the sea of people that began to appear from the other side of the wall.

The meetings that were held in Canada seemed to have paid off as Germany made his way through the crowds of happy civilians to see his brother leaning against one side of the fallen wall.

"West…" The Prussian mumbled before straining to hold himself up and look his younger brother in the eyes.

The German was saddened by his older brother's condition as he went and helped him to the car that was waiting.

Gilbert winced as his bruder helped him walk from the shadows and into the sun. "Kesese never though I would be glad to see the big light in the sky again" Prussia snickered weakly. After forty years of being in Russia's basement the albino assumed he wouldn't live to get out. Though truth be told, he technically wasn't alive and when he was going to explain that to his little bruder he didn't know. As a small, sad smile caressed the silverette's beaten and messed up face he felt the prick of one of his elongated canines on the corner of his lip.

"As soon as we get home you can rest, bruder" Ludwig said a bit depressed at how weak his brother was.

Prussia nodded a bit and struggled to get into the passenger side of the car and snap the seat belt into place before Germany got in and drove them home.

_with shifting skies and silvery winds  
>who would have thought i would live again<span>_

_the shining sun and the glimmering moon  
>if i never saw him again it would be to soon<em>

Sorry is short! But hey I need to set the mood for the next bit. Reviews are appreciated and I love criticism…

*bruder is German for brother for all those unawesome people who don't know kesesesese


	2. through the fire and flames

I've gotten a lot of great reviews…kesesese thank you, you awesome people….well not as awesome as me but close.

~**I do not own hetalia! Again if I did Prussia would still be a nation!**

**-**through the fire and flames-

_Wrapped in darkness _

_The feeling of ruby red liquid dripping down his face and body_

_The sound of yelling and chains ringing in his ears_

"Bruder! Bruder!" Germany yelled as he jolted Prussia out of his dream like state.

The silverette woke with a shock as he looked up at the blond with one hazy red eye."Fuck!" Gilbert nearly yelled as one of his hands practically flew up to his face and felt his blood running down over his face.

"Bruder, your eye, you need help." Ludwig said having his fear break through his normally emotionless and stoic features as he went and rushed out to grab some bandages and rubbing alcohol.

As Germany left Prussia's throat started to burn as his bleeding eye began to heal more rapidly then his normal nation (or ex-nation) healing status. "Not again, it's too soon" The Prussian growled as he forced the burn away right before Ludwig entered the room and handed his brother a towel to get the blood off his face.

"Italy came by…."The German was interrupted by a happy 'Veee!'

"Ve! Gil your back!" The hyper Italian yelled as he glomped the weakened male.

'Oof' Gilbert had the wind knocked out of him as he hugged the Italian. "Hey Ita-chan, kesesesese"

"Luddy was worried went you were away Gil ~ve…" Feliciano said happily as he got off the bed and stood next to Ludwig.

"Aww and here I was thinking West was stone faced for everyone."The albino stretched. "Guess it's just me."

"No it's is others as well, mi amigo" A heavy Spanish accent lingered near the doorway.

"Toni!" Gilbert said as his eyes lit up seeing his old friend.

The Spaniard smiled as he hugged the Prussian. "Francis said he would be here if he could but his boss and…well you know"

"Ja, I know" Prussia said with a bit of venom as he though about how one of his best friends signed the papers that sent him to the wall and that frozen hell with Russia for forty years.

Antonio sighed as he sat on the bed while Ludwig nearly dragged Feliciano out of the room.

"Are you still angry at Francis…." The brunette nation asked the obvious question.

"Ja! He signed the paper that was my death warrant!" Gilbert yelled as his red eyes grew a bit more vibrant.

"He didn't want to! His boss forced him to after your brother invaded him during the war!"Antonio raised his voice as he tried to get the point across.

"So! He still could have said no!" The Prussian growled.

Spain's green eyes darkened and grew wilder and held onto Prussia's shirt collar. "Gilbert so help me! Francis was fighting signing that document for days, weeks, even before he was finally out voted and then forced. He was over at my house every weekend for the past forty years drowning his sorrow and grief in wine and tears."The Spaniard said glaring at his friend before he finally let his shirt go when he saw the albino's eyes widened. Spain sighed as he closed his eyes to steady himself and got off the bed. "Sorry, though it was good to see you again, amigo."

Right as Antonio was about to leave Gilbert got out of the bed a bit too quickly and fell on top of the brunette. After about two minutes of shock passed, they both laughed. "Gilbert get off me…" "Kesesese I would if the awesome me could but….my left leg is numb and my right is still busted up."

Toni rolled his eyes as he managed to get Gil off of him and to get him back on the bed.

"Fusososo I will tell you Gil, you've gotten lighter." Spain snickered before he headed to the door.

"Hey Toni.." Prussia said catching the Spanish nation's attention.

"Si?" He said turning around.

"Can you come around some time?" The silverette asked.

"Si, your coming to the meeting tomorrow, correct?" Antonio asked back as he held on to the door frame.

The Prussian smirked. "I wouldn't miss it for the world"

For all the unawesome people who don't know.

Bruder-brother(german)

Si-yes(spanish)

Mi amigo-(my friend Spanish)

Ja-yes(german)

Whoot! Chapter 2! Please review so I know what you like, Chapter three is the world meeting ^_^


	3. time of your life

~time of your life~

~the awesome me does not own Hetalia….Kesesese~

"Bruder!" The Prussian yelled as he tried to wake the sleeping German.

"Was?" Ludwig grumbled as he looked over at his older brother sluggishly.

"Don't we have to be at the meeting in, oh I don't know, and hour!" Gilbert said smirking as the blonde bolted from the bed and into the shower yelling things like 'Vhy didn't you vake me sooner!' and such.. But then again Prussia was more interested in fixing Germanys dismantled alarm clock. Why it was broken? Well just ask the ex-nation who was fixing it.

~15 minutes later~

Germany was ready to walk out the door while the ruby eyed ex-nation finished off his beer and slipped on a pair of pitch black shades.

"Do you really need those, bruder?" Ludwig sighed softly as he felt a headache forming.

"Ja, my eye is still acting up." Gilbert said trying to give a good reason with out explaining anything. Truth be told Prussia's injured eye was still giving him some trouble, but whenever he went out into the sun his entire body ached, as if his strength was being slowly drained from his being. Gott he hoped that the meeting wasn't outside. Facing Russia alone was going to be a challenge. He didn't want to be weak while doing it.

~in the car to the meeting~

"Are you sure you vant to do this now ,Bruder?" The younger nation asked for the third time so far this car ride.

"Ja" Prussia simply said as his mind began to wonder as he looked out the window. His memories began to play like an old film in his head.

~5 years earlier~

"You wish to feed~da?" The tall Russian asked with a smirk as he watched the albino's strength wane from the sunlight.

"J-Ja…" he replied feebly as his red eyes began to sink more into his skull and his struggles against the chains that binded him grew weaker and weaker by the moment.

"Kol kol kol…First you will have to do something for me though~da. Nothing in this world is free." Ivan chuckled as a creepily innocent smile slipped on to his face.

Gilbert looked up at him as his red irises glowed while the feral need to feed welded up inside of him.

"I hate your eyes~da" Was all that was said before Russia plunged his iron pipe into Prussia's left eye.

Gilbert bit down on his lip harshly causing the dried flesh to split as his fangs entered it. Blood poured from his eye socket as his thirst grew harder to maintain as his body screamed to survive. His blood slickened the side of his face an mixed with the longer strains of his silvery bangs.

"That's better" The Russian said as he pulled the pipe out and stood above the once proud and powerful nation. "You will feed when Natalia arrives" Ivan shivered a bit as he whispered near Gilbert ear. "Just so you won't do anything you will regret~da" He said before licking some of the blood off of the Prussian's face.

Now it was the silverettes turn to shiver. The words that Ivan spoke could only mean one thing. He was going to be raped again tonight. He gritted his teeth as the events from the previous weeks 'feeding' played over and over in his mind. If he ever got out of here he was coming after the allied powers with a vengeance so cold that it would put the holocaust to shame. And yes he even included Francis, one of his own best friends who signed the paper to send him to this hell on earth.

~now at the meeting room~

"Gilbert…Gilbert!" A familiar voice roused him from his trance like sleep. The meeting was almost over now; he had slept almost all the way through it. The only reason why someone was waking him was..Well he didn't know until he felt the same wet liquid along the left side of his face. "Fuck…" Prussia growled deeply as he nearly knocked Hungary over to leave and find a bathroom to clean up.

As The Prussian left no one but the nation that no one ever notices saw Russia following him.

Canada got up and followed after because every nation knows to never leave those to alone.

~In the bathroom~

"Fucking memories, Fucking Communist ass fuck…" Prussia growled as he splashed the cool water on his face and watched the clear liquid turn red with his own blood.

"Kol Kol Kol" echoed through the rest room. Gilbert looked up into the mirror to see Ivan standing right behind him with his dark aura around him and smiling like a maniac. "It is so nice to see you so soon Gilbert.."

"Yeah? Well if I never saw you fucking face again it would be to soon Ivan." The albino snarled as he looked back at him, his red eyes glowing from anger and hunger.

Ivan smiled as he punched The Prussian in the face causing him to shatter the mirror with his head. "Oops seven years of bad luck for you, Gilbert." Russia said childishly.

Prussia growled lower as he bared his fangs at Ivan with a loud hiss before returning his punch with a kick to the solar plexus, pushing the large Russian against the other wall and in a flash of speed Gilbert held him by the throat and was in his face. "Leave me the fuck alone." He snarled but before he could do anything else, Ivan's scarf slipped leaving his neck out in the open.

"kol kol kol, you need to feed again~da." Russia said darkly as he tilted his head to the opposite side exposing more of the snow white skin. "Just remember, nothing is free…"

"You're the one who made me like this, so you should be the one to pay." The albino growled as he quickly and painfully sunk his fangs into the Russian's neck, making sure each and every gulp he took caused Ivan pain and agony though if it did cause him any discomfort Gilbert couldn't tell due to the cheerful smile on the larger nations face.

Unannounced to either of the twos presence, Canada stood wide eyed as he watched and continued to watched entire event unfold for at least another 5 minutes before he bolted from the bathroom causing Prussia to look up right as he caught a glimpse of the soft spoken blonde nation and left Russia alone without sealing the wound.

Whoot! Chapter three is done! Mein gott! Im sorry for the wait but well…first I wrote it then my computer crashed and deleted it then I had to write it again…not awesome.


	4. Riptide

~I do not own hetalia! If I did…..well heaven help Russia cause the world knows I wouldn't~

"Fuck!" The Prussian yelled as he slammed his fist into the wall again.

"Amigo calm down.." The Spaniard tried to comfort his friend. " Just start over from the beginning "

Prussia sighed deeply before he spoke. "ok…fine. It all started when I was dissolved and force with Russia…"

-40 years ago at the meeting-

"Damn you Francis! How the fuck could you! You agreed to fucking kill me!" Gilbert yelled as he was being dragged away by Ivan while his best friend looked back down at the paper he just signed.

"mon ami please forgive me" the Frenchmen said softly.

Prussia growled darkly as his ruby eyes showed his rage fully. "I wish mein bruder took over France completely during the war, you fucking bastard!"

Spain watched as one of his best friends was dragged away cursing the day that his other best friend was ever founded.

"Come now, comrade. You will enjoy your new home~ Da. Kol kol kol" The Russian's laugh was all that could be heard as the Prussian yelled and cursed.

-End flash back-

Spain sighed as he remembered that meeting as well. "I told you before that Francis was sorry and that he was forced to sign that paper amigo."

"I know but…that's when it all started, when I started changing" Prussia said a bit sadly while he leaned his head against the wall.

Antonio looked at his friend with a worried look. "You mean about being a vampire."

"Ja, the blood, the sun, all that extra crap I don't need in my existence and now this blonde knows my secret." Gilbert said as he nipped at his bottom lip.

"Blonde? Who are you talking about? America and everyone left before you went to wash the blood of your face." Toni said looking confused.

"no I remember there being a blonde who saw me feeding off of Ivan in the bathroom…" the silverette said.

"You were drinking the Russian's blood!"The brunette gasped in shock.

"yes? He's the reason I'm like this." The Prussian said looking at the Spaniard.

Spain held his hands up in defeat. "Ok ok, understandable but what blonde and when are you going to tell Ludwig about this? What if you have to 'feed' again soon?"

"I wont, I can normally go a month without as long as I'm not being torched or in the sun for more that 5 hours a day." Gilbert said looking out the window and at the moon.

"Ok well that still doesn't answer the question about your brother." Antonio said gripping his friends shoulder.

"It took all I had to tell you, Antonio, I don't know how to tell my bruder that I'm not technically alive anymore." Prussia sighed.

"You will have to tell him eventually, he's family, he will understand." Spain said softly.

"I will, but…. Just promise me that you won't tell anyone about this…please. I already have to find this blonde who knows and explain it to him, I don't want to have to explain it to someone else for a bit." The ruby eyed ex-nation asked seriously.

The Spanish nation smiled. "Si amigo, I won't tell anyone."

"Slap swear?" The Prussian smiled showing the tips of his fang.

"Slap swear.." The duo smacked each others hands then slapped each other in the face …hard.

"Fuck!" the albino yelled as he held his face.

"Fusososo it seems we both haven't lost our touch." The Spaniard smiled as he rubbed his face.

" until tomorrow?" Prussia smiled.

"Si and we will find your mystery blonde tomorrow as well."Spain said as he left Prussia alone in his room.

The Silver haired male went back to looking out his window. "who are you, and are you going to expose me?"

**Awww poor Prussia…. The 'blonde' knows. As does Spain now but hey even the awesome one he needs to confine in someone.**

**Anyway I won't be posting for another 2 weeks due to the fact that I'm going to be away on vacation with no computer….**

**Anyways…..the awesomeness would love to get some reviews**


End file.
